parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper's Frozen Adventure
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof/short film spoof of Disney's 2017 computer-animated musical adventure featurette "Olaf's Frozen Adventure" Plot It is the first Christmas season since the gates reopened, and Star Butterfly and Jackie Lynn Thomas host a celebration for all of Echo Creek. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday traditions, the two friends realize they have no family traditions of their own. Star laments the fact that because she had isolated herself most of her life, she and Jackie were unable to spend time with each other. Dipper Pines decides to look for traditions with the help of Marco Diaz's dragon-cycle companion, Nachos. Going through the town, Dipper encounters various family traditions relating to Christmas, Hanukkah and Winter solstice. After a visit to Gobber, Dipper, Nachos and their sleigh full of traditions travel through the snowy tundra only for a coal (from a portable sauna that Gobber had given them) to set the sleigh on fire. They slide down a hill, and Dipper and Nachos end up separated by a chasm. With only a fruit cake, Dipper attempts to travel through the woods and is attacked by dogs. Meanwhile, Star and Jackie discover some forgotten items in their attic. Nachos returns to Marco and informs him (in vain), Star and Jackie of Dipper's plight. They gather the residents of Echo Creek to go look for Dipper. Elsewhere, Dipper manages to escape the dogs, but loses the fruit cake to a hawk and gives up by a tree not too far from the kingdom. Star and Jackie find Dipper and cheer him up by revealing that they do have a tradition: Himself. After Star had shut herself away, Jackie began annually sliding cards and dolls of Dipper under her door. As they all celebrate the holidays, the hawk drops the fruit cake on Dipper. Upon getting the fruit cake back, Dipper declares it "A Christmas miracle!". Cast * Olaf - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Sven - Nachos (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Anna - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Elsa - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Kristoff - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Oaken - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Mr. Olsen - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Mrs. Olsen - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Candy Cane Mother - Luisa Rivera (Coco) * Candy Cane Kid - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Norwegian Cookie Lady - Willow (Tangled: The Series) * Cat Lady - Madame Canardist (Tangled: The Series) * Kittens - Oliver (Oliver & Company), Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) * Wolves - Dogs (Up) * Hawk - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) * People of Arendelle - People of Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) and Echo Creek Students (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Scenes * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 2: "Ring in the Season" * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 3: "The Ballad of Flemmingrad" * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 4: "Ring in the Season (Reprise)"/Dipper's Idea * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 5: Searching for Family Traditions/"That Time of Year" * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 6: In the Sauna * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 7: The Sleigh on Fire/Star and Jackie's Flashbacks * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 8: Dipper Wanders Into the Woods/The Dog Chase * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 9: The Search for Dipper * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 10: "That Time of Year (Reprise)" * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 11: Finding Dipper/The Best Tradition Ever * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 12: "When We're Together" * "Dipper's Frozen Adventure" Part 13: End Credits Songs * At the end credits - "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Idina Menzel Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Olaf S2E31_Nachos_the_dragoncycle_looking_up_at_Marco.png|Nachos as Sven C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Anna F089F87E-EC29-4637-89AC-46D7D893638F.png|Star Butterfly as Elsa Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Kristoff Gobberthebelch.jpeg|Gobber as Oaken Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick as Mr. Olsen Valka in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Valka as Mrs. Olsen Profile_-_Luisa_Rivera.jpg|Luisa Rivera as the Candy Cane Mother Profile - Miguel Rivera.jpg|Miguel Rivera as the Candy Cane Kid D0E5491C-6BC0-429E-85B0-73A7167EC2CA.png|Willow as the Norwegian Cookie Lady madame-canardist-tangled-the-series-3.42.jpg|Madame Canardist as the Cat Lady Oliver..jpg|Oliver, 3 kitties.jpg|Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie as the Kittens Charles_F._Muntz's_Dogs.jpg|Dogs (Up) as the Wolves Tiberius in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Tiberius as the Hawk 1580f74c3a55d99678b2cc2349bc8c1c.jpg|The People of Gravity Falls S1E3_Crowd_of_students_pass_Marco_and_Star.png|and the Students of Echo Creek as the People of Arendelle Category:Mewniverse Falls